


Blue - Bleed - Black - Breath

by lizzyciel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Android Connor, Android Hank Anderson, Angst and Feels, Carl manfred is a good parent, Connor Deserves Happiness, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, M/M, Multi, Post Game, Post-Canon, Protective Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, Time Skips, dying hank anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzyciel/pseuds/lizzyciel
Summary: thirty years after the android revolution, Connor is faced with a new challenge: Hank's human mortality.But what if there is a solution, and Connor is desperate enough to actually go through with it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry

Connor silently sat beside the constant beeping of the monitor. He disliked the noise, but appreciated it's sound indicating that the Lieutenant was still alive, or at least his heart is still functioning sufficiently. In all honesty, the android can perform far better than the menial medical equipment that was hooked up on his aged companion.

The sight of the unconscious lieutenant always disturbed the android's processor with two conflicting feelings. The first being, sadness at its primal form. It can be compared to the physical pain that the humans possess. The second being peace, the expression and heart rate that was displayed in his scanners signify that he should be at ease. Of course worry and other emotions manage to step in, but the two were the predominant feelings at the moment.

The former lieutenant looked aged. His thick head of hair, less now at the age of eight four, frown lines prominent and body soft and loose. And yet to Connor he still looked appealing in a way only a person with deep affection can appreciate.

He stayed like that for a while, staring at every crease on the former lieutenant's face before a steady knock on the door alarmed the android of an upcoming visit. He stood up from his seat to greet the newcomer.

The guest strode in, peering at the youthful looking android then shifted his gaze to the patient. Giving a solemn nod in the android's direction he finally spoke.

"How is he?" The low tone of Markus' voice immediately caught the other's attention.

"The same as always." Connor said plainly, not even using his programmed tone as he marginally relaxed in the other's company.

"And the doctors?" Markus added, as low muffles and shifting can be heard just beyond the door. In all probability it must have been the other android's constant companions. The femininely rough voice being North, and the soft and gentle tone being Simon.

"Same recommendation." Connor answered, with little thought, already taking his seat stiffly on his previous position.

". . . Connor, I think it's time." The strong tone in the other's voice and had gone vulnerable. It was odd. . . The words 'pity' and 'empathy' were labeled by the younger android's processor after analyzing the tone of the synthetic voice. The ring on Connor's temple flashed a cycle of yellow, indicating a system disturbance.

The younger android gripped the pad of his dark slacks as a reaction, frowning in the process. 'A nervous tick', Markus thought, about the other's humanistic reaction. The older android observed the stiff reactions and its lack of enthusiasm and colloquial form of speaking, perturbed him. 

"That is . . . An unsatisfactory solution." Connor said stiffly, making the other frown deeper. His robotic movements reminding the older android of the suppression his fellow android's suffered through.

"Connor, knock it off. We're friends, the least you could do is be straight with me. Stop acting so–so undeviant!" Markus finally breaking first, he took the younger android's arm and pulled him to stand. Still Connor avoided direct eye contact and levelled his eyes straight, cautious of the slightly taller man's gaze.

"We fought for us to be free, and now your reverting to the Connor that Hank—" Markus' voice raised far higher than his previous tune. The older android's ring turned red, as anger slowly boiled.

"You don't get to use his name against me!" Connor shouted, anger simmer out. The yellow that was on his temple flashed a bloody red.

The argument caught the attention of the two other androids beyond to scuffle in worried about the events that are currently unfolding. Markus gave the two a tight nod. A sign he was in fact alright, and not in need of assistance. But they never left the room, and just watched in case an altercation should occur.

"Connor—" Markus tried to cut in, but was abruptly cut off himself.

"You don't understand!"

"Don't! Don't even start with me! Carl was in this situation too! But I accepted it! You had thirty years! That is a lot more than what time I had with Carl!" Markus knew the feeling of loss and grief; he took it with a grain of salt lamenting human fragility. But accepted it, as a part of human life, and yet like a healed scar, the memories will always stay and remind you of the pain that the wound made.

"It’s not the same, because you knew he would die!" North's eyes narrowed at the young android's direction. Those words are already crossing the line, but she stayed in place, it wasn't her fight.

"And you thought that the lieutenant would live forever?! Like you?!" Markus screamed, dimming all speechless.

Silent tension hung dry. The youngest android finally lifted his face to meet the other's gaze. It was terrifyingly cold and yet, boiling with fury.

"You don't understand!" The android repeated once more like it was the only statement he could answer. 

"Bullshit, YOU don't understand! Don't you dare undermine Carl's importance to me. He was a father to me, and you know it. . . At least I knew what's his role in my life is. Do you?" The older android fisted the other's shirt pulling it in intimidation.

"Markus that's enough." This time Simon intervened. The fair haired man gripped the arm that held Connor in his place, and squeezed, a signal to let the other go. But he didn't.

"I—" Connor tried to reason, but Markus continued to speak over him.

"Can't fully accept your own deviancy even after thirty years." Markus uttered, before finally releasing his grip.

"Connor, you can't even tell the man how you actually feel about him! Thirty years! You had an opportunity to say it for thirty years, but you didn't. . . You’re making him suffer being trapped in a body that you can't control. He can't express his thoughts and emotions; I think you of all people should see how ironic it is. " The older android's words were dipped in disappointment, but he somewhat understood where the younger android was coming from. It was out of care and affection for the unconscious eighty-three-year-old that was laying on the bed.

"And now your clinging to your programmed protocols as a coping mechanism." Markus added, lips pressed tight in an unsatisfied line.

"I-I can't let him die. . . All I want is for him to live." Connor stuttered, finally breaking down. Tears flowed freely, surprising himself momentarily of his capability to produce a reaction similar to crying.

Markus offered his shoulder the way Simon did at Carl's funeral.

'It simulates comfort in grief.' The blonde android said, as North gave him a smile assuring him all would be right in due time. They stayed far beyond the funeral rights in solidarity of the man that Markus considered as a father.

It's been six months since Hank suddenly collapsed and been hospitalized due to a brain aneurysm. And the retired lieutenant has never woken up from his coma ever since. The doctors determined that even if the former lieutenant's brain still produce brain activity, his old body is already too far save. Connor didn't receive the suggestion of stopping Hank's life support very lightly, and almost physically harmed the doctor that had the nerve to even suggest such a thing.

Internally Connor new the statistics and probably of Hank's recovery after calculating based on his personal assessment and scans. It was only a mere 1.92%, but he held on to that number as hope. And now all the doctors weighed in to say it was impossible. He only refrained from committing homicide because of the three other androids in their current location.

Upon hearing the news of the former lieutenant's declining health, the three took it upon themselves to reach out to one of the most vital androids in the revolution. They were there just in time to restrain Connor from his planned hostility. Soon they regularly visited, besides, surprisingly detective Reed, who was irked by the news and visited the lieutenant to 'be there when the fucker kicks the bucket.', which the android interpreted as 'to make sure he is still alive'.

"I just want him to live." Connor repeated again and again, more to himself than anyone else in the room.

Simon rubbed the android's back, as Markus remained still and patted the younger android's head. North watched silently at the scene. She didn't know how to be comforting like Simon, who was more competent in these types of situations.

"We know." Simon assured as repeatedly as Connor spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible at this writing shit

"I can help you, but I cannot guarantee its results."

 

A bell like voice disrupted the group of their deliverance of comfort. A female android stepped in, wearing a velvet night blue mid length dress. The blonde android stared directly at Connor, making the three huddled up androids separate.

 

Connor searched for the source of the voice, and suddenly felt a surge of guilt at the familiar face he shot thirty years ago.

 

"Your . . . An RT600." Connor muttered, looking a little dumbfounded, LED flashing yellow as he processed the reason of her presence. He hasn't seen an RT600 model in at least twenty years. With most of the RT models being the oldest of all CyberLife android models, didn't usually last long. Most of them dying out due to deficiency in their processors and lack of available replacement parts for their model, even with the abundance of Thirium.

 

"I would prefer to be called Chloe." She introduced bidding them all a cold passive gaze.

 

"Your one of Kamski's androids." Connor uttered in a tone of a statement, that doubles as an unwarranted question.

 

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." She said too politely and bordering on automated.

 

"What do you mean you can help?" Markus queried cutting in, still suspicious about the android's intentions.

 

"I think it would be more elaborated if you talk to Elijah yourselves. I believe that detective Connor knows the location I am pertaining to. . . This offer, I suggest you take it. Contact us any time you dim convenient." The blonde female android uttered. She took a moment to contemplate, the ring on her temple flashing yellow, expression unsure if it was right to say. But she persuaded before turning to leave, elegantly avoiding any more conversation than necessary.

 

And just like that she was gone as fast as she appeared. Connor didn't even have a chance to react as she processed the series of events that happened.

 

***

 

The group retreated back to the house where Hank and Connor resided. Barks greeted them as a large St. Bernard padded its way to them asking for attention. Connor diligently pet the large dog and showered it with praises that varied forms of 'good boy'.

 

The large dog padded its way to ask for attention from the others as well. Particularly taking a liking to Simon's gentle touch.

 

"Alright Sumo, time for dinner." Connor announced, as he strode to the kitchen to serve an appropriate amount of kibble for the dog.

 

This Sumo, is the third St. Bernard Hank and Connor adopted after the first two died of old age. And as per tradition each were named 'Sumo', because according to Hank 'I'm too old and lazy to think of a fucking new name, let’s just fucking stick with what we have.', but in Connor's opinion Hank just couldn't let go of the memory of the dog. After all Sumo was there even before the android did, and has patiently guarded his master all those years where Hank was still an incoherent grieving alcoholic.

 

Connor's mind drifted back to the offer. There was nothing to lose. Hank would die if he doesn't agree, so its more logical to accept the offer. Statistically speaking, Kamski has a higher chance of giving Connor a viable solution to the former lieutenant's predicament. But, what Markus said before was something to consider, what if Hank wanted to be set free? He still didn't know what the inventor had planned, so there wasn't an assurance that Hank would be free and active.

 

"You’re thinking about it." North said flatly, as the four androids rounded the kitchen table.

 

"Yes."

 

"And your decision?"

 

" I want to do it." North gave Connor a nod, which assured him that at least out of the three she was on board.

 

North empathized with the android's desperation. She knew that if she was in his position, she would do everything she could do. The android couldn't accept being a hypocrite, and just relayed her support instead.

 

"Connor don't be rash, think about it first! Objectively!" Markus, being the most attached to humanity and morality that was ingrained to him by Carl's thought provoking words, was wary. Wary of false hope and expectation that most likely won't be met.

 

"It isn't a rash decision, I already checked the probability. Kamski offers a more agreeable outcome."

 

"This isn't about probabilities. This is about Hank. You don't even know what exactly he's offering."

 

Simon held Markus' arm as if to convey that 'this isn't your decision to make' and 'stand down'. And Markus followed, opting to remain quiet instead.

 

"This is my only chance, please." Connor reasoned meekly, eyes seemingly lost, finally making the leader of the revolution sigh in agreement.

 

***

 

Connor arrived alone to the mansion. Two RT600s waiting by the door. They whisked him to the lounge where the former CEO of CyberLife stood, with an RT600, which he recognized as 'Chloe'.

 

"Welcome detective, a pleasure to have you as always." A slightly aged voice uttered, as a man greeted the android by the lounge. Chloe, the loyal android she is, was present in their interaction, three steps behind her creator. The two other RT600s took their leave as Kamski waved them off as a dismissal.

 

The man looked aged, sporting fully grey hair and wrinkles baring their mark on the inventor's face. Time has obviously been kind to him, with his build still practically the same, save for the signs of age on his hands, neck and face.

 

The former CEO of CyberLife still wore his piercings and maintained the undercut he sported all those years ago. His clothes were still showy and ran on the spectrum of black to grey.

 

"Chloe said you can help me. How?" Connor cared little for pleasantries, especially when it came to Hank.

 

"Going straight to the point as always detective. . . " Kamski looked amuse for the most part, not offended by the demanding tone of the android's voice.

 

"I am creating an prototype android that can be manipulated by the human brain via brain activity in the form of frequencies. It would retain the main inventory of data in the brain." The inventor oriented, whilst taking a seat on the black leather upholstered settee.

 

"Think of it as a second body, only mechanical. The human body dies, but the mechanical body does not. It would forever be young and beautiful." Kamski spared a glance in Chloe's direction, before directing his gaze back to Connor.

 

". . . Your creating a synthetic body that is capable of retaining human memories." Connor summarized, unsure if he understood the implications correctly.

 

"Memories, actions, habits, everything that is fueled by a neurological command."

 

". . . And you’re willing to give Hank your prototype."

 

"Yes."

 

". . . Why are you helping me?" Connor finally felt like he is asking the correct query, as Kamski smirked. Chloe, then diligently handed her creator a glass of whiskey.

 

"Thirty years ago, you were CyberLife's state-of-the-art android. And I took the opportunity to test out this android, with my so called Kamski test. . . " the inventor lifted the glass to Chloe's direction, before taking a sip.

 

"Of course at the time you failed." Kamski glanced at the android that was beside him. Making Connor follow the gaze to Chloe. A surge of guilt permeated from the android detective. His LED switched to a bright yellow from its previous cool blue.

 

"Even going as far as say you wanted nothing. . . And yet here we are, you actually wanting something, and accepting your deviance." Kamski looked amused, a smirk plastered on his face.

 

"There are Android rights now, the time is different —" Connor was abruptly cut off, as Kamski continued.

 

"And yet, this is actually the first time you've truly accepted your deviance, isn't it? After all you were the hunter of your kind, it’s in your program. So of course out of all the android models, you would be the most conflicted in deviating."

 

Connor remained silent. It was true, his internal conflict has never truly subsided. It was there, it always was. But he didn't feel it whenever he was with Hank. He felt . . . Normal. Like the difference of nature and nurture didn't exist.

 

"I find it interesting how fond you are of the Lieutenant, and I find it interesting that you've gone as far as openly admit that you desire something. You desire him." The inventor finished the remnants of his drink, and handed the empty glass to the blonde android beside him before continuing.

 

"Of course, this little exchange isn't free. . . "

 

"What do you want?" Connor felt uneasy with whatever demand would be set.

 

"Data."

 

"Data?" Connor tilted his head in confusion.

 

"I am giving you the most revolutionary prototype since your very own model. . . " the inventor gestured to the android that stood in front of him and continued.

 

"As you know it is illegal to manufacture androids due to the android rights movement. BUT, the loophole here is that, if I could create a function full synthetic body for human use as a sort of . . . Physical substitute, it is possible to produce my prototypes and sell to the market as a sort of 'Prosthetic' for what I call a 'full body amputee'." He haphazardly explained leaving out the technicalities.

 

"Of course this prototype will be just like any android except, I can't purposefully access their memories, because as a human is controlling it. I would be violating human rights if I did. It’s a complicated series of laws and regulations that my team, of course soared through." The inventor said smugly as he continued once more.

 

"Of course to test this prototype, I need a willing human to use. And looking for a recipient, I coincidentally saw the Lieutenant's name." A blasé explanation ended the inventor's long rousing speech.

 

" . . . Let me think about it." Connor uttered, still trying to process the events of the evening.

 

"Well it's your choice. Chloe would you please lead the detective out."

 

"Of course Elijah."

 

The blonde android walked with purpose, leading the way to the exit of the vicinity.

 

". . . There aren't any coincidences at play." Chloe whispered to Connor, whilst walking. Connor sent a look at her direction as an unspoken 'elaborate'.

 

". . . He is dying, and wants to find a way to lengthen his life. He heard about Lieutenant Anderson and formulated a suitable android for his future use. . .  He needed to make sure it worked."

 

"Why are you telling me all this now?" Connor finally spoke.

 

"Because I want you to agree to what's being offered. It’s your only chance, and I . . . Don't want to suffer as you do in the future."

 

The words linger for a moment before sinking in.

 

"You are . . . fond of him?"

 

"I-It seems my deviancy leans more to his needs than my own." She said showing more emotions than she ever has in their limited interaction. Even the ring on her temple showing vulnerability as it flashed a tint of gold.

 

They finally stop, as they reached the door going to outside world.

 

"Please accept the offer." She said again, placing her hand in the other android's shoulder as a silent plea.

 

Seeing the hope and persuasion in her eyes, he simply nodded.

 

"Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's thoughts

The door to the laboratory slammed shut, echoing through the large space. The sound of clacking heels informed of the incoming intruder.

The inventor was leaning on a situated table, when the female android saw him. An arm stretched out to support his weight. His gaze not leaving the two large glass tubes in front of him. Each touching the floor and ceiling of the vicinity. Thick cords with the diameter of a human torso were individually connected to a certain glass tube. Whilst thinner cords pumping thirium circulated around, plugged in their correct ports.

The first glass tube was filled with clear liquid components to culture synthetic skin grafts. It was already in the process of creating a patch of skin that looked like it would be a part of a chest.

The second was void of liquids, but metal parts and machinery constructing the intricate exoskeleton of an android. It’s been a while since the inventor watched the rigorous process of his creations. His eyes looked dazed and deeply in tranced that the android decided to speak.

"He has agreed." The blonde android spoke plainly, waiting for a response but nothing came of it. The now elderly man, remained in silent contemplation, which irked the blond android into approaching him. 

"Elijah?" Chloe uttered, whilst touching the elder man’s shoulder. Immediately, Kamski turned his head to look the android in her eyes. 

The android automatically retracted her hand away. It’s the first time she willingly touched the man. In turn, it was also the first time the inventor saw actual concern in the android’s eyes. 

Chloe stared at the hand that she used to touch the man’s shoulder. It was warm, something she wasn’t entirely used to, but comforting either way. 

"Chloe, what do you feel every time you see him?" Kamski abruptly said, interrupting her thoughts, as she pointed out the exoskeletal android that was still being assembled. It’s white plastic plating was in the process of being attached. 

"Hope, a new age, a hybrid of two species." She said following the gesture of the hand, whilst admiring the prototype. To her it was similar to watching a documentary of her of her birth. All androids were the same under the human like exterior, even her, the trial-and-error model. 

“you see the prototype as a hybrid of our two species?” Chloe furrowed her brows as Kamski gave a hearty laugh doubling over as if hearing the most amusing joke to have ever been told. 

“jokes from an android.” He muttered to himself as he shifted his head looking at the titanium plated ceiling. The android was confused by the conflicting reactions of the eccentric elderly man. The android’s LED turned yellow, before collecting herself and flashed back to its usual cool blue. 

"You've been serving me all your life. If this prototype works, you will be forced to serve me all of mine." Kamski uttered with more weight into the words than it should considering his previous random behavior. 

"It would be an honor to serve you, Elijah." The blonde android said without thinking, making the inventor frown. 

"Is that what you really think or is it your programming?" Kamski sighed, before a smile returned to his face, as if the answer would not affect his mood. 

"I assure you it is not my programming." Chloe said with confidence, and yet it still faltered, when she saw the conflicting facial expression on the other’s face. The android’s LED flashed a yellow in confusion, she did not understand the sudden need for such inquisitions. 

". . . Then why have you stayed with me for so long? The rest of the RT600s have left already. The other two models are here because they weren't deviated. . . But you . . . You’re a totally different story." The inventor shifted his body to be face to face with the android, who unintentionally took a step back. 

"Do you wish for me to leave?" Chloe’s LED intervals, from its gold hue to orange in deepened confusion. 

"No, I wish for you to tell me why you didn't." He replied taking a small step forward, she intern took a step back once again. 

"There is no life for me outside. I am an old model; the only reason I am alive is because you continually replace my broken biocomponents." She answered, then a look flickered on the other’s face. The technical reply wasn’t satisfying to say, and her mind screamed for her to say something more, but she wasn’t sure what exactly to convey. 

"Is that all?" Kamski leaned just a fraction.

". . . Yes." Chloe contemplated her reply, before coupling the reply with a nod. 

"Alright, good night Chloe." The older man moved away and steadily strode to the automatic doors.

"Do you need assistance—" the android’s thoughts finally caught up to her actions, but was cut off by a simple reply.

"No, I'm fine."

"Good night, Elijah." She uttered, but the man was already long gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Meet HK1000, a life size replica of your dear lieutenant." Kamski pulled back the thick cloth revealing a body trapped in glass. 

His eyes were shut, lashes the same tone of grey as the trimmed facial hair and the thick locks on top of the android's head, short. His skin was pale and was painstakingly realistic in terms of body hair and the small pops of veins that were marked across the human like anatomy. Its modesty covered by the standard black briefs. 

Connor looked both shocked and confused at the sight. It was a unique experience to see a familiar face in such a state of deactivation. . . Especially someone he cares so much for.

"He looks . . . " Connor trailed, his voice dying. The sign of system instability flickered on his visuals alarming him of an emotional imbalance. The LED on his temple flashing a bothersome orange. 

"Younger, precisely." The inventor completed, looking quite pleased with himself. 

"Thirty three years younger in fact. . . If the records are correct, he is around the age you two would have first met." The older man declared, as he tapped the eight inches of bullet proof glass, that barred anyone from touching his prized prototype. 

"That's not what I meant. I am talking about the physique. . . It doesn't correspond with the lieutenant I know!" Connor uttered, as his eyes scrapped the image in front of him. 

Long gone were the thick arms and thighs, and were now replaced with muscular sets, that were slightly prominent. The extra cushioning of the lieutenant's midsection was also replaced with a well toned middle. The deep bags under the look-a-like's face seemed to be lighter and the wrinkles on his face mostly gone, except for the crows feet that still marked the edge of his eyes. The image was deeply unsettling to Connor. Even the usual unkempt hair that he insisted to keep in his eighties, was cut short. This wasn't his lieutenant. This wasn't his human. 

"Creative liberties." Kamski said flippantly, already gesturing an RT600 for a drink. The female android nodded and went off to fetch the alcohol. 

"You promised me Hank!" Connor felt a surge of dissatisfaction. This wasn't his Hank, it was a pale comparison to the real deal, who was full of life. Holding both the most saddest and happiest experiences locked inside. 

"I think your misunderstanding, I promised you a prototype." Kamski waved the android off, before reaching to his side to receive the scotch that was being offered. 

"This isn't Hank." The android detective replied, more solemnly than before. His eyes ran back to the body in the tube. This version of the lieutenant would be considered more 'appealing', than his real appearance. And yet, in the android's opinion, the man did not need any form of physical improvement. 

"On the contrary, this is what your dear Lieutenant would have looked like if he didn't live that unhealthy life style of his." The inventor said, a mocking smile on his face. The expression was similar to a child pulling the pigtails of his peer for attention. 

"That is not Hank!" The android pointed at the glass, his voice breaking an octave. 

"You would prefer an unhealthy, depressive overweight man, than this specimen? I have truly underestimated your attachment." That comment hurt. A true statement coming from the inventor, but a low blow for the android. Belittling his feelings was a step too far. No one has ever questioned his loyalty to Hank after the revolution, and now a mad egocentric inventor dared to. 

"I think your underestimating how attractive Hank is! He doesn't need this!" The android said with conviction. His eyes determined and his mind racing. His hands fisted in such a way that he looked like he would attack at any moment, but he didn't. 

Instead, the android contemplated the concept of 'attractiveness', more specifically, his lack of understanding on the topic. He knew he was created to look friendly, aloof and yet charming, all traits that are advantageous in cases. But after pining over his former Lieutenant for years he discovered what attractive really looked like. 

It was the rare nights in which, the older man would tie his hair back, and put on his reading glasses to watch hockey matches. The look that the older man made while cooing at Sumo (all the Sumos). The way he would try to dress up once in a while, to 'do something other than mope here', as the older man would say. All of those things and more, Conner considered those little things beautiful. 

So the prospect of anyone changing anything, is an unwelcome prospect in his mind. 

"On the contrary—" Kamski uttered, cocking a brow.

"And?" Connor said, in a tone that challenged for the other to continue. 

A heavy atmosphere hung in between the two. No one dared to speak, opting to silently stare at other, waiting the other to break. 

"I just want him to be . . . Him." Connor was the first to tear the silence. His eyes softened in such a way that he looked vulnerable. 

"Elaborate, I cannot comprehend what your trying to say." The inventor tilted his head to side, frowning. He seemed so robotic than a regular human. His actions calculated and sometimes ridged. Connor sometimes questioned the species of this peculiar being, but his scans, of course says he is identified as human. 

The android contemplated of the human before him, has ever felt grief or attraction. To be so cold at the prospect of attraction, was . . . Unfitting, considering that's one of the few aspects that draws out and separates humanity from all else. Free will and attraction. 

"I lo—" after a moment if hesitation, Connor spoke, before a familiar bell like voice interrupted him. 

"Elijah, you have a call." The voice said, as she directed him to the adjoining conference room. The inventor crossed his arms in curiosity but didn't move a muscle. 

"Japan is on the line." She added, lifting her head in a defiant manner, staring back at him in silent conversation. Knowing he won't win this silent argument, the inventor let out a sign, and started walking to the designated area of the call. 

"Excuse me detective, it seems more business awaits." He says in passing, tapping the android on the shoulder then scurrying off. 

Connor laid his eyes on Chloe, whose lips were pressed in a thin line of frustration. A rare look on her usually courteous or stoic face. She seemed oddly unpleased by the situation as well, which was an unexpected surprise. 

"This isn't what I wanted." The male android stated, gesturing his hand on the glass that viewed the mechanical body of the Hank look-a-like. 

"I told you no guarantees." She replied, moving closer to the other. 

". . . Some parts of him are still Hank." The android added, pointing out the similarities without speaking. 

"The face, yes. . . But everything else? Everything else is wrong. This machine is a totally different entity." 

"You and I are machines, and yet here we are pining over a lost love that can never be." 

"Poetic." The android sassed, frowning deeply as he could. Chloe on the other hand looked slightly confused, she didn't know if her use of literary devices was correct in this context. But she tried at the very least. 

"I have installed new softwares to expand my humanity. . . I hoped it would help me understand your side, as well as Elijah's side more. But it seems I am confused if being poetic in this context is considered a positive response." She tilted her head in a way, that reminded Connor of when he was just starting to unknowingly deviate. That loss for social construct and confusion of basic ethics, but a morality starting to form inside. An idea. An opinion. The first non-protocol thought. 

Hank was kind enough yo humor his deviations. Was even kind enough to say that he doesn't need to change or be replaced. Something he was not prepared to hear. After all, he was the last 'Connor', to be gifted these wonderful memories, and was lucky enough to experience it first hand. He still doesn't know if this affection he feels is his own, or a collection of feelings complied by all the previous 'Connor's' that seemed to be as in love with the human as he is. If he hadn't received the original Connor's memories, would he still love Hank? Would he still fawn over the old man? Would he be willing to die everyday for him, like how he is now? 

Truthfully Connor didn't know the answer. And he feared it. He feared that it would cheapen his feelings. His humanity. The only two things he is concerned about at the moment. 

"Your doing fine." Words that relayed the message that Hank told him after being fully accustomed to his deviation. And words that he would like to share to this lost deviant.


	5. Chapter 5

"What I am saying is that this different!" Connor said for the eighth time today. While Chloe looked on, and tilted her head in thought.

"Yes, it is as different as changing biocomponents." The female android commented, making the detectivAe looked a bit confused on the other android's analogy, before the thought finally sunk in.

"If we replaced Kamski, what would you feel?" Chloe looked a bit perturbed.

"Impossible, no one has been as intell—" she stated, frowning, it was illogical. No one has yet successfully beat the inventor in his own game . . . Especially now that creating android is technically illegal. 

"It's a rhetorical question." The male android deadpanned.

"I still cannot apply the definition." The female android uttered.

"Sometimes your so human, but most times its like you— never mind." 

"It's impossible for us to be human." The female android replied, taking everything in a literal sense. 

"What I mean is, how you act." With a frustrated huff, the detective dragged his eyes across the laboratory, looking around analyzing his surroundings.

"I—" Chloe was ready to retort back, but Connor has been dealing with Kamski for hours, he was in no mood to occupy the confused android. 

"Lets get back to the issue shall we?" He cut off, giving a hardened look. Chloe didn't reciprocate it nor did she give an opposing smile. Instead she tilted her head trying to understand what has been laid out in the conversation. 

"Look, maybe you don't understand. Maybe we aren't supposed to. But think about it like this . . . What if . . . Kamski replaced himself. . . What if, he made himself an android that is different from every thing that makes him human? Isn't that supposed to be his beauty?" The male android said softly, his eyes finally reaching the yet to be activated android body beyond the glass. The face was undeniably familiar. 

"It would . . . Disturb me." The ring on Chloe's temple flashed orange, lips parting in a shot of epiphany. 

"My point exactly." Connor gave the other a consolatory smile, and continued. 

"What you or Kamski or anyone sees as Hank's flaws . . . I find charming." 

"I . . . Concur." Chloe finally returned his smile, vaguely understanding the sentiment. She remembers how a mass of people found the inventor's personality as . . . Audacious and unpleasant, but she always found an uncanny charm in it. 

"I must ask you, would you sacrifice this chance of having Hank back if it means that he would lose some of his physical attributes?" The sincere query, dumbfounded Connor for a moment. He never really saw it that way. Which was ironic considering he was a detective android, whose main job is to reflect and categorize all possible scenarios at each crime scene he managed. 

"I guess, not." Connor said weakly, realizing his trivial complaints. Soon, this android would be Hank. . . So what ever his exterior maybe, it would always be his lieutenant. 

"Then I don't see your point in complaining." A monotonous tone rang through out her words. 

"You just put me in my place." Chloe put on a good imitation of a smirk, proud of her reasoning. 

"As your elder I suppose that is appropriate." She added, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"Detective, am I your friend?" She uttered, taking Connor aback even more. The female android truly bore multiple surprises today. 

"I suppose so." Connor stuttered, he never expected that to be considered as part of her concerns. 

"Then that would indicate that you are my first friend." She said as a statement, recieving a confused look from the other. There was one other person he thought of, when the female android mentioned 'first friend'.

"Kamski?" Connor utter as a question. He saw firsthand their interactions, it wasn't just about being an assistant or a helper to the inventor. He knew the underlying context between the both of them. But what Connor didn't understand is the current status of the two's relationship. He expected them to at the very least be friends, like his relationship to hank. 

"He is not a friend, he is—" Chloe started a little unsure of how to say it correctly without treading unfamiliar waters or errors. 

"Your boss. I know, yada–yada." A strongly irritated voice boomed, catching the two's attention. The two androids didn't notice the inventor walking up to them in contemplation of the aforementioned topic. 

The two androids scanned the elder man's face, which resulted in high volumes of stress, irritation and a pinch of anger. Connor usually found the inventor in varying degrees of pleasant, albeit a little egotistical and annoying. But this, this was a new side of Kamski, Connor has yet to witness. 

"Elijah, that's no—" Chloe panicked and tried to reason, but the elder wasn't hearing any of it and just lifted his hand gesturing a 'halt' to silence the other.

"No-no, pretty clear as day." The elder man's tone changed into something in between angry and playful, which is a terrible combination considering his contrasting facial expression and physiological data. 

"I don't understand why the time would affect—" Chloe started, confused by all the metaphors in use, although she herself enjoys using the style. 

"Its a metaphor Chloe! You are the worst android I created!" Kamski snapped, silencing Chloe in the process. The female android recoiled, clearly shocked by the development. The human has never reprimanded or raised his voice on her. . . Never truly anyway. This was the first time and It is . . . 'Displeasing', the female android thought back. 

"You shouldn't—" Connor tried to intervened but the inventor's loud booming voice buried the male android's words over. 

"Leave! Now!" Kamski shouted, as he glared mercilessly at the android. 

"I said leave! Are you fucking deaf?!" 

"This is not your fight, it is ours!" 

"Go, I am fine." Chloe whispered, making a slightly distressed and annoyed Connor nod and take his leave. 

Chloe faced Kamski and walked a few steps closer. The inventor slightly calmed sown at the other android's departure. . . Slightly being the key word. 

"I don't understand what we are fighting about." Chloe said softly, unsure of what was currently unfolding. She didn't understand why the man was being unreasonable all of a sudden. 

"That's it! That's exactly it! You always don't understand!" 

"Forty years Chloe! You have been with me for forty years!" He said as he turned and pushed the Test tubes and metal biocomponents out of the surface of the desk that was behind him, sending it clattering on the floor. 

"Even before that revolution, even before those two detective idiots fell in love. And you, you still don't know a fucking thing." His voice cracked, due to over use, but the strength of his voice still persisted. 

"Maybe that's why I liked the first Chloe better." He muttered, calmer now that he has released the excessive energy, brought by the adrenaline and anger. 

An unbreakable tension hung in the room, making an uncomfortable atmosphere, with the two avoiding seeing each other's face. 

"I—I will take my leave." A broken sounding voice said, followed by a sudden silence. 

"I'd like that." The elder man said, finally turning to peek at an obviously hurt and distraught Chloe, who stood shaking in both anger and anguish. 

Then, the unexpected happened, a tear slid down her fair cheek. The wetness of her face growing . . . Uncomfortable, as she tried to wipe it away, but the tears just flew freely, not even masking itself anymore. 

"Chloe . . ." The inventor muttered, but the android didn't respond. Her LED flashed a distasteful red, before she gracefully took her leave. Kamski felt the emptiness of the laboratory as she did, knowing full well he was in fact, in the wrong. 

"Stupid. Stupid! Stupid!" Kamski screamed, picking up the ten thousand dollar ornamental vase and abruptly smashing it on the wall. 

He wasn't a friend. He wasn't anybody significant to Chloe. He wasn't an option. . . He was never not an option. This was an unusual and hateful feeling. 

At the back of his mind, Kamski knew he was drowning himself on his unanswered feelings. He has never felt this alone in a long time. When he was still relatively unknown his companion was the old and wise Carl, who helped push him forward in life. And in his relative fame, Amanda was always there to guide him. But now . . . He was a lone with his thoughts. . . 

He was a coward for driving the deviant away. Because he, himself couldn't say the simple words he kept whispering to himself in the echoing space. . . 

"Don't go." He said as his hand crumpled a laid out paper above the table.


End file.
